That Glorious Day After School
by froggiegreen963
Summary: Dudley was playing Harry Hunting and out of the shadows a girl comes to stop him. After seeing just a glimse of how Harry is treated she made it her mission to help him get a better life. She will do this and make sure no one evers forgets the story of Harry Potter.
1. The Crazy Girl

**AN I own nothing. Oh how my heart saddens when I right that line**

The clock ticks as Dudley sat in the fourth grade class room waiting impatiently for the bell to ring on that Monday afternoon. Finally the bell rings and he tells his gang to hold him down at the park. He won't get there as fast according to his size.

When he actually gets there he is being held down like he asked. There is a ring of students around them waiting for the show to begin.

The victim is so used to this game called Harry Hunting that he just looks up calmly. Now Dudley does not like that,he enjoys to see them squirm.

He goes for the stomach the crowd cheers while Harry doubles over from the force. He looks up with begging eyes but knowing it is not over. Another one across the face and blood comes from his nose.

Then a voice screams, "STOP". Both Harry and Dudley are stunned, for all the years Dudley was never stopped. Harry never thought he day would come someone made Dudley stop but he knew he would only be worse the next time.

Everyone turns their head to the noise. They then saw a girl in a big baggy blue sweatshirt with glasses. She is a head taller then anyone else here and looks to be 12 years old.

Dudley sneered at the interruption from his beat down. He has a reptutation to keep. Then he says, " Why would I do that, we are having so much fun". She just stares at him like he is a nutball.

"Du bist wahnsinnig" she said with a smile on her face. Now we all look at her like she was crazy. She then frowns at him and say, "Because you're crazy to think I'm not going to say something at this act of *pause*of what ever this is".

Dudley looked like he wanted to say something but she just started to talk once again. " What did he do to you anyways to make you wish to hurt him" she tilts her head to the side like a confused puppy.

Harry only can think of one reason to get this treatment 'I'm a freak'. Well he was right because the next words to leave Dudley's lips are , " He's a freak".

She laughs at that nobody gets what's going on in her head. Dudley does not like to be laughed at, "Shut up what are you laughing at" he screams making his face red. She just smirks and says, " What an unusal shade of red". Which causing his face to be even redder if possible. She chuckles darkly, "I guess I'm a freak to by causing such a strong emotion from you and I guess he is kind of a freak if whenever you look at him and you feel strong disgust or anger".

Dudley is now more confused then angry. He honestly doesn't know or understand what came out of her mouth. He did get one thing though she agreed that his little cousin is a freak.

Dudley than smirks in victory of that acknowledgement. "Well I'm also a freak I can play with your emotions with just some simple words"she said with a stone face.

Now to Harry and everyone else she was definitely nuts. For a half a second Dudley's 'friends' let go of Harry and of course she saw this. The crazy girl then just screamed, "Run run small child". The boys holding poor Harry down tightened their grip on him.

She shrugs "Worth a shot but let him go seriously let him go" she said her voice cold. Now the boys being friends with Dudley and none of his friends can be smarter then the oh great Dudley(AN **say in sarcastic voice)** so they were really dumb. Now you have to remember they are talking to this tall crazy girl.

"Why should we listen to some strange girl who we have never seen before" the one to the left said in an angry voice.

She then walks up and poke them in the side and hit them up side the head. They were stunned but they were also angry at this act of disrespect. The feared bully gang is used to people kissing their feet. "Drop him" she just said in a commanding voice that said if you don't listen you will regret.

Now Dudley is very used to being spoiled and winning and every little thing so he was a sore loser. "What in the the world are you doing pick him back up and don't drop him until I say so" he screamed lividly.

Now this was survival of the fittest they didn't know who to listen to their great gang leader or the crazy girl. One look at the nutball answered the question she was still in hitting range. They backed away slowly from Harry.

Now confused Dudley was angry at his minions for not listening to his orders. Then she did something that can not be forgiven,she held out her hand to help Harry up and smiled at him sweetly.

"Don't be nice to the freak he deserves little to nothing" he said.

She just turned to him confused wondering why he was so mean to this kid. What did he do to this jerk? "What did he do to you" she asked honestly wanting to know why he hates him.

Before he didn't even know what he was saying "He is a freak and freaks are despised and he not grateful what mum and dad give him". She was shocked this is his little brother she thought that was the only logical explanation to this.

"He's your little brother and do your parent know how you treat him" she just asked shocked.

"No he is not my brother he's my cousin and even if my parents knew they wouldn't care" Dudley said in disgust at the idea of Harry being even closer related to him then already.

Now all while this is happening the crowd just watches this intently seeing how it will turn out. They wanted a blood bath but this would do.

The girl then suddenly turns to the crowd and says "How can you watch this?" The students turned sheepish at the disapproving glare. "Like come on why I see four of them and thirty of you,you can stand up you have power in numbers" she said.

Dudley made a realization there is four of us and one of her we have power in numbers. "Why I'm I standing here listening to you there are four of us and one of you and we don't like when people don't listen" he said with a evil smirk on his round face.

"I'm wondering that too come on I can't believe I had to give you a hint" she says at the jape. That smirk dropped wait what he said. Now she laughs at his confusion. "Oh my god I love this" she says in between her cackle like laugh.

Now Dudley can't believe this girl is talking circles around him. He looks confused and the girl decided to indulge him "I love getting that confused look on people faces when ever I do this".

He opens his eyes wide at this how often does she do this? Dudley is done with this game of hers he is not in control he does not like it at all. He knows he will not win this and he will threaten the crowd if this is leaked out he decides. "She's not worth it lets leave this place" he says bitterly at defeat.

"Before you leave don't do this ever again or you will regret it you hear me" she says threateningly. Then she turned to the crowd "Now scram I want to do a good chase" she says like a maniac. You can only see dust well except for Dudley man he is slow.

She then turns to Harry who is still laying down from the punch knowing that he safe well at least better then with Dudley. She puts out her hand and smiled "My name is Maria what's yours". He puts out his hand "Harry". Maria takes his hand and heaves him up.


	2. The Evidnece

**AN I want to thank pottersparky after reading that wonderful review of yours I decided to expand this story and add a couple of chapters. Again I thank thee you may never read my graditude but other readers might. Oh and I'm a American and I don't know the British schooling system so please don't be to mad at this**

 **Disclaimer/I own nothing except Maria**

"This is my address tell me if that jerk messes with you again" Maria said handing him a piece of paper. Harry. Harry took it and looked at it to make sure it was real. He looked back at her with and her happy smile. He has no idea what came over him but he hugs this strange,crazy caring girl. She tended at first but returned the hug.

Harry lets go after a moment. "What grade are you in?"she asked.

"Fourth" he said. A plan was forming in her head to put a complete stop on this monster instead of something so temporary. "Can we go to the park to play" he asks.

"Sure I'll just tell my parents and come right back" she said. She ran off leaving a smiling Harry behind.

She told her parents and they said she can play for a hour. The whole hour Maria asks questions about Harry's home life and he answered truthfully not seeing a reason to lie.

 **The Next Day**

Maria walks up to her teacher after her school day was done . "I would like to report a bullying incident I witnessed the other day" she told her teacher. The teacher looks up at the student.

"What happened during this incident?"

"Four fourth graders tried to beat up another fourth grader I came and stopped it before it progressed to blood and other injuries" she said in a monotone voice.

The teacher just gave her a serious look and handed her a piece of paper. "Fill put this incident report" he said.

She did with ease even getting the time, the location, and the name of the victim correct making sure to get every detail down on the paper. This took only ten minutes. The teacher took this to the elementary school to talk to their principal about this.

The principal and the teacher called Harry to the principals office. Dudley laughed at his cousins misfortune not knowing that this is the beginning his down fall.

When Harry entered he saw the nurse in their along with the principal and the teacher. They asked about what happened yesterday. Harry told truthfully that yesterday was fuzzy for him after being punched in the stomach.

The adults shared a look of concern for the boy in front of them. "Harry can I do a physical examination of you?"the nurse asked. Harry nodded letting her lead him to the nurses.

She sees he has bruises along his body and a broken rib that hasn't been properly set. She sees broken fingers and burns along his arms. She can see his ribs from being malnourished. She asked about this he just answered "When I do something wrong I feel pain and don't get food. Well more pain than usual". She looks at him with concern for his well being in her eyes.

She talked calmly sensing if she panics then he will not be cooperative in this process. "What do you mean by pain?"

"Oh Dudley I'm his punching bag" he took of his scotch tapped glasses to show her the damage he has caused. She just nodded at the glasses.

"What do you do wrong that causes more pain?"

"I don't cook something right on the stove, for that I get burned, I don't finish chores in time, for that I get the belt, I do better than Dudley grade wise, I can get more labor, I run my mouth I may get kicked by Vernon, oh the worst of it is when something that I can't explain happens around me,I get locked in the cupboard under the stairs with little to no food for a couple of days only to be let out to go to school" he said this all with a matter of fact tone. She continues to ask questions and Harry continued to answer. She asked Harry to stay after school just nodded.

The nurse went to the principal office "I think we have child abuse on our hands". They call in the local authorities about the child abuse of one Harry Potter.

 **Back to Maria**

Outside the elementary waited Maria with a camera she wanted to follow the fat jerk home to complain to his parents. She knew this was stalking but personally the reward out weighed the risk. She spotted the blonde pig. He started to walk home she followed never being spotted by him.

He went inside a house with a car in the driveway. After five seconds she knocked on the door. With Dudley standing right next to the door he opened it and saw the her. He slammed it right on her face without even blinking.

Maria smiled at the boy through the door thinking ' _do you really think you are getting rid of me that easily'._ She rang the door bell after a minute or so. Enough time for him to sit his butt down and start his afternoon snack. After starting the sit he didn't want to get back up. Mrs.Dursley went to get the door.

She opened the door to see the preteen smiling politely at the woman. "Hello dear not to be rude but why are at my house" she said.

"I just want to ask if you are aware of how your son behaves" Maria said

"Yes of course he is a little angel"

"Can you tell me how angelic your son is please ma'am"

"He is so angelic he can do no wrong" the proud mother said.

' _Oh come on this woman is blind to her son this is going to be hard for her to hear but the monster must not roam free'_ the girl thought. Maria sniffed through her nose in a calming matter.

"Your son is a monster that preys on the weak just to entertain others" she said in a monotone voice.

The woman bristled at these truthfull words. She was at the highest level of being offended. This girl just insulted her parenting skills and her child in one swoop. In a blink of a eye her hand was down on this insolent child's cheek. She left behind a redhandprint.

After the moment has passed she looks had her hand in horror immediately realizing what she has just done. She hears a click and looks to see a camera pointed at her. Maria turns it around to get a picture of herself with the handprint.

She puts the camera back and shoots Petunia a evil smile. She starts to walk away cackling at the woman. When she hits the sidewalk she turns around with a hug smile on her face. "Ma'am" she said with glee Petunia looked at the girl. Very slowly Maria says with joy "You are so screwed".


	3. Dad is on Board

**Disclaimer/I own nothin**

 **AN don't the legal system that well this might be a bit rushed. Oh and I just want to say if Maria went to hogwarts she would be a slytherin. She is a muggle though**

The local authorities came in and questioned Harry about his living conditions. Harry was getting tired of this routine of questions but he answered anyways. He told about Dudley using him as a punching bag, Vernon's beating, backbreaking labor, Petunia mistreatment, and the icing on the cake the cupboard under the stairs. Even some more on the amount of food he receives and the clothes he wears. Oh and how his Aunt Petunia treats Dudley compared to him. The list can go on and on.

The authorities started to build a case of unfit guardian, child abuse, and child neglect. "Is there a place you can stay tonight I don't believe this family is fit to house you?"said an officer.

"Maybe I can stay at Maria's or Mrs.Figgs" said Harry.

"Is either of them aware of this treatment of yours?"

"Maria brought this to my attention" said the teacher. "She said it was a bullying incident though not something this big".

Harry's heart warmed at the thought of his new friend trying to help him. He got this big grin on his face. "Yeah yesterday she stopped Dudley from beating me up while he tried entertain our classmates".

"Your classmates knew of this mistreatment and did nothing to stop it" said a officer in horror.

Harry gave the man a look. "Yes and I don't blame them in the slightest, if he doesn't target me then he targets the other kids I would never wish his wrath on another live being" Harry said this all matter of fact tone. "If they act the way Maria did they would of been hunted like me by Dudley and his gang". The officers gave this young man a look of respect. To anyone else his age they would think of as a boy/child. Harry sadly thinks more maturely than other adults they know.

Harry eyes get wide and shuffles in his pocket on his three sizes too big pants looking for something. When he is done he pulls out a paper with Maria's address on it. "This is Maria's address can someone drive me there if her parents say no then we can go to Ms.Figgs" Harry asks. The officer that was horror stricken at hearing no one else standing up to Dudley volunteered to drive him.

 **Back To Maria**

Maria cackled as she walked trying to calm herself before she hits her home. She knew she needed to look hurt and scared with a mixture of trauma in there. She will explain her plan to her parents knowing they will come along for the ride. Hopefully she looks like a hero instead of a nosy girl in her parents eyes. Her plan really matters on how her parents reacts.

Her face honestly stung after being slapped like that and she knew the next day at school it will still be nice and red. If anyone asked she will answer truthfully hopefully making people more aware of the Harry's situation. Her peers might tell their parents spreading how monstrous those people are hopefully ruining their reputation of respectable folk.

With that she straightens her back proud of the hand print but still going to get a ice pack once she gets home to dull the sting.

Her father was about to ask why she was late to get home when he saw the hand print. He pointed to it and says "How did you get that?"

"A woman slapped me when I told her her son is a bully" she said getting a ice pack from the freezer.

"A woman _**slapped** _you" he said with a pinch of disbelief and anger in his tone.

Maria walked over to her dad with the ice pack on her face "Yes and I have a picture of her face when she realized what she did".

Maria was picked up her camera and stared to click around to find the picture. "Why do you have your camera on you in the first place never mind hat is not imporatant why were you going to this ladies house is the real question?"asked her dad. She found the picture and showed her dad the horror stricken woman staring at her hand.

"Oh I went over to her house to tell her her son beats up his cousin to entertain his classmates there was four against one with about thirty kids watching I just thought she should know how her son behaves behind her back but with how she and her husband treats poor Harry it is no surprise how the bully does" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well turns out this kid named Harry is a orphan so he lives with his Aunt and Uncle and cousin the cousin beats up Harry pretty regularly using him as a punching bag that isn't really so bad compared to his home life of course with him living under the stairs with little food and doing nearly all the cooking and cleaning and just labor in general don't forget the abuse, neglect, and just mistreatment of a child I just kind of wanted he to know how her son is among his peers and how people perceive him in general when I told her this she slapped me offended how I insulted her son and parenting skills" she explained. This was all very serious but the effect was dampened with the ice pack.

All of this steamed in her fathers mind. Maria saw his face turn to a angry determined look "That family will pay for the mistreatment of my daughter and for that poor Harry".

Maria was thrilled to hear those words and the conviction in her fathers voice when he said that. She felt like jumping for joy but of course none of this showed on her face. On the outside she had a look that matched her fathers.

In that moment of course they heard a knock on the front door. Behind the door stood Harry and the officer.


	4. Welcome

**Disclaimer/I own nothing from this magical world**

 **AN thanks for the suggestion pottersparky I didn't even think about adding Aunt Marge in the mix. Don't worry I will. Oh and thanks to a certain paratrooper321fa for adding me onto your list.**

Petunia was pacing the floor thinking about what she has done. She was waiting for her husband to get home to tell him what she has done. Dudley was upstairs doing his homework or at least this is what she thought. She didn't tell her angel what happened with that girl.

In her head she kept thinking " _I hit another persons child and left a mark. What caused me to do such a thing."_ She sniffed through her nose remembering exactly what caused her to do such a thing, " _the insolent child insulted my son she deserved it and much worse."_ She left the land of worry and entered the red sea. She denied the fact she did something wrong that can land her in trouble with the law. She thought what she did was completely justified.

She was so distracted she didn't even noticing the time. She didn't start to make dinner since she relied on the freak to do so. The sad thing is when she was stuck in her thoughts she didn't even notice her nephew never came back from school.

Her husband walked came home on time as usual. He expected to smell dinner being cooked or already done but there wasn't any food to be seen or smelled.

"Pet where is dinner" Vernon asked confused.

"Oh the freak is making it" she said walking out of the living room. Her face was all pinched up but she relaxed when she saw her husband. She put her arms around her hubby and kissed his cheek. To her he was her marshmallow who was oh so sweet. **(oh I hated to write that line)**

He threw his arms around his loving wife nearly picking her up. With her head on his shoulder she said, "You would not believe what happened today."

He let her go and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her right in the eye, "Let's talk about it during dinner." She nodded still smiling at her husband.

They walked to the kitchen expecting to see the boy cooking dinner. They walked in the kitchen and didn't any food being cooked or the boy at all. They both were angry.

Vernon turned to Petunia his face turning red. "Where is the boy?" Petunia was sputtering now. Her mind was racing. This was not her day she hit a child and lost another one. She explained this to her husband and he went to loving to pulling his hair out in a matter of minutes. He was quiet and at the end he just gave his wife a 'we are screwed look.' The girl was right she was screwed even her husband agrees.

 **qpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqp**

"Harry" Maria said excitingly ignoring the officer. "Is that jerk bothering you again" she asked.

"Are you Maria" asked the officer.

"Yes I'm Maria"

"Where is your parents we want to ask them a question"

"I'm her father and my wife should be here any minute. What do you want to ask?"

Harry spoke up, "Can I stay here while my guardians are being investigated."

"Yes of course after I heard how you were treated from Maria and what your Aunt did to her let's just say I want that woman to pay for her crimes" said the father.

The officers eyebrow furrowed at hearing those words, "What do you mean by what she did to your child?"

Maria removed her ice pack to show the red hand print. The officer gasped. "The demon woman slapped me when I told her what her son does to his peers. I asked around and found out Harry isn't his only victim. He is the tyrant of the school yard. The teachers don't do anything because whenever they speak up they get fired for mysterious purposes so they don't even bother anymore?"

The officer shook her head " _this case of getting bigger and bigger."_ She left with thinking how much paper work she will have to fill out for this case.

 **bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

 _"My reputation is ruined."_ Dudley was thinking about his day. No one was treating him the same after yesterday. _"That girl ruined me in one swoop in one gesture my empire has fallen along with my pride and authority."_

His whole day was full of his peers looking at him with a new look. This look was not filled with the usual fear but with a newfound defiance he has never seen before. When he tried to get people to to do anything they gave told him _no._ Nobody has ever told him no;he was taken aback every time it happened. He was pissed every time it happened but they knew he couldn't do anything at school. They knew this of course and gained confidence. At the end of the school day he saw everyone in tight groups with other students or at a parents side. He had no opportunity to strike or to teach them to not go against him.

" _She starts a uprising and I don't think she even realizes it. The crazy girl ruined my life. This is just the first day,it will get worse."_ His face went his hands. The nine year old boy felt like his whole world was crashing down.

He should be thinking about how his birthday is around the corner and how school is nearly out. However his mind is full of spiteful thoughts of the crazy girl that ruined his life. Of course he had no idea how much of a impact she honestly had. He wanted to destroy something. He didn't want it break his stuff and Harry's stuff wasn't worth breaking.

Dudley was stuck in his frustration in his current position in life. He decided to leave the room with the forgotten homework to find out about dinner.

When he walks into the kitchen he saw no food cooking or being set up on the table. What he did see was his dads face beet red looking at his mums face pinched. She looked like she was holding in anger when he looked like steam was about to come out of his hears.

As much as people like to think of him as a pimple on society he knows when not to stick his nose into things. He stood in the doorway not entering but eavesdropping in. "Don't blame me on all of this blame the cruddy girl" his mum said. " _No it couldn't be these are lots of different girls it could be."_

"How could it be that cruddy girls fault? You slapped her and you lost the boy. To make it worse there is no food on the table tonight."

" _What is so bad about hitting a girl Mum does it to Harry all the time. Where is Harry I swore I saw him leave. No he never came back from the principals office did her"_ he silently gasped at that realization.

"Well sorry" she says with an eyeroll. "I believe I had more important matters to think about than food and the boy"

"What could be more important then losing our house servant"

" _Wait servant. Doesn't Harry do all those chores to stay in the house and to not go in a orphanage?"_

"Yes like going to prison" she said nearly screaming. She was trying to keep quiet. She believed her son was upstairs and out of earshot.

" _Wait prison. For what? That girl insulted me and she defended me. Mum sounded like she could do worse but only got the slap in. If Harry said that he might of been locked up with no food she only got a slap. Which in comparison is not that bad. If slapping a kid is wrong shouldn't Dad and Mum go to jail"_ All these thoughts were racing in Dudley's head rethinking about how Harry had been treated all his life. How he treated him.

"Prison?" Said Dad.

"Yes she left with a picture of me after I slapped her. She left cackling. If that wasn't a enough to know I was in trouble that fact that she turned around and screamed 'Ma'am you are so screwed' was the icing on the cake."

" _Cackling? Oh it is so the same girl from yesterday. Very few people cackle but that girls cackle can echo in your head for days and just stick."_ This was all very true her cackle can echo in someone's head for days afterword.

Dad got all quiet and pulled out a chair. He started to pull his hair. He looked at his wife with worry and in total agreement with the girls last statement. 'We are so screwed' was written all over his face.

Dudley leaned against the wall. He started to fall. He ended up sitting against the floor with his back against the wall. His hands was in his hands. He felt like he was about to cry but he held in the tears. " _That girl wasn't happy with ruining my life. She had to ruin my mums too. She will pay for what she has done to me and my mum. Ruing the day she has messed with **Dudley Dursley.** "_

 **AN:personally I was laughing imaging little Dudley swearing revenge against a girl that is this cunning. Come on as much of a monster this kid is this has to be adorable.**


	5. The Stance

**Disclaimer/I don't own anything from this horrible side of this magical world**

 **AN: Thank you Sakura Lisel for putting me on your list. Once again I thank pottersparky for your wonderful reviews.**

Maria's mother was a bit shocked to see her daughter with a red hand print on her face when she came home that night. Maria explained really quickly skipping over detail like following Dudley home and other not so important stuff.

After she heard the explanation she lost her hyper focus on her daughter. She then noticed the small child and the officer in her house.

Her husband started to explain the situation. Maria had a pleading look on her face. She got right back into motherly mood but turned it to Harry this time. She started to go to get food to feed this kid. Her husband went to get the guest bedroom ready.

The officer left knowing that the child will be cared for or at least be better off than at the Dursleys.

When the officer got back to the school she picked up her partner to get back to the station. They started to get warrants to get into the Dursleys house to find evidence for this case. It should be done to look in their house tomorrow.

 **Back to Harry**

Maria was smiling widely while she told the whole story about earlier to Harry. His eyes grew bigger at the picture. He has never seen his Aunt so scared even when he did his funny business.

Maria was entertaining him while Mrs and Mr Otto got him some food and got a room put together. This is a whole new feeling for Harry because as long as he remembers he was making food for others. He will also get a room for himself _a room to himself._

Unlike when the Dursleys has guests these people were genuinely warm and caring. Harry is happy that they were willing to take him in during this time. " _This is all happening so fast. Last week I was a chore monkey that was tolerated at best now I'm being served and cared for by this amazing family. Is this what family and home feels like?"_

 **The Next Morning**

"Hey mum can you help me pronounce the hand print and can I have a white tee shirt and a sharpie" Maria asked the next morning. They decided Mr Otto will take Harry to school and elemantry school startes after JHS so Harry is still asleep.

"Okay first off why with the handprint" asked her mum.

"I want to make it look all red so you have to be blind to miss it" she said all to cheerfully at this time in the morning.

"Okay I'll deal with that later. Why do you want a white shirt and a sharpie?"

"To write 'Ask Me About The Handprint' on it"

"Why" she said with a mixture of disbelief and exasperation in her tone.

"This will be my way of making people aware of Harry's story. The kids might share it with their parents. The parents might spread it to their friends. I want people to be aware of this story"

The mother looked at her daughter with pride. She was seeing how mature she can be and how caring. She was loving how poor Harry was bringing out the compassion in her daughter. She hugged her tight.

"Mum Mum I can't breath" Maria wheezed out. Mrs Otto let go right away. "So can you help me with this project o mine?" Maria said this with wide hopeful eyes shining with a determined glow.

Mrs Otto has never seen this kind of look in her daughters eyes before. "Of course. You can use one of you dads old tee shirts and there's probably a sharpie in the junk drawer. I can go get some blush to make to hand print extra red"

Maria nodded. She smiled brightly while getting the supplies. She and her mum ended up spending nearly the whole morning doing this project. Having to rush out the door with a apple in Maria's hand and a orange in Mrs Ottos to make sure they weren't late.

Maria was nervous walking into homeroom with her makeup and new outfit on. Her hair was up to make sure it didn't cover any part of her face. As soon as she hit the hallways she seemed to rethink her plan of action. " _To late now."_ She was starting to think of a plan of escape. " _I can go to the bathroom to wash off the blush and put on my jacket from my locker"_

She remembered why she is doing this. She remembered worrying about this won't do her any good. She held her head high and hoped to be noticed for once.

Of course she was. The majority of the school was talking about it by the end of the day or at least knew about it. The principal heard this in the rumor mill. He agreed with Maria this story should be shared. This shouldn't be forgotten. The unneeded suffers of others shouldn't be ignored. He wanted to spread this message. He will bring his up during the end of year assembly.

"How was your day?"asked the mother to her daughter.

"Which part"

"Just in general"

"Well my plan worked like a charm everyone asked and I got to tell the story about twenty times every class but my plan worked like charm and I got to tell the story twenty times a class. As much as I like to help Harry you know I'm not exactly a good storyteller. I don't think I conveyed the message I wanted to. I don't think I made people understand about how grave this is. For this sweet little child to be treated the way he is." Maria sighed hoping that her word struck a cord with _someone._

 **AN:I think I'm going to change the summary but to what I don't know.**


	6. Dudleys Day

**Disclaimer/if I ever met the great J.K. Rowling I would ask for advice on how to write HP fanfiction**

 **AN: Thank you for all the reviews and followers This story started as one-shot inspired by 'A Young Broken Soul'. It just sorta grew and it is because of your support. You might find this chapter to be dull but I just found it easy to write Dudley so I wrote a lot just around Dudley. Happy Friday. I might get one more update before finals next week.**

 _Dear Elementary school staff_

 _Here is some tragic news. There seems to have been a abused and bullied student at this school. I want you to be on the watch out to find the victim of the bully._

 _The bully is Dudley Dursley and the student is Harry Potter. Please keep a eye on both of these students. Also keep an eye on Dudley's friends the student who brought this to my attention he has friends that help him in the crimes. That is all._

Mrs. Jenkins,the fourth grade teacher,read this over on this Wensday morning. She is the current teacher of both Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley.

Whenever a teacher tries to talk to Dudley's parents about his behavior they threaten with a lawsuit and one determined soul went so far as to give Dudley detention. That soul got fired afterword. Their story is a cautionary tale among the teachers. Do not mess with the Dursleys.

By the time she got him she didn't even try to correct his behavior. The failure of the others who have tried and failed were just a hopeless message to her. She did act strict and made examples of others. He quickly altered his behavior but is still leaps and bounds away from being a model student. She thought Harry might of been the victim to a teasing or maybe a little homework stealing from his cousin but not this bad. She felt ashamed of trying not to help her student.

 **Dudley's Day**

Dudley was mad he didn't get to wake the freak up this morning. He enjoys lumbering down to the stairs just to wake him up. When he tried to do it this morning he felt stupid when Potter didn't walk out with bits of plaster in his hair to make him breakfast.

Dudley does not like change. He likes his routine. He may not really like the freak but he is a part of his life. Well was a part of his life. Since that girl stuck her nose in his family's business, he can't find stable ground to stand on. " _Everything is changing and nothing is the same. This is all's that girls fault!"_

His face was getting hot from his frustration. He didn't want to have a outburst and for people to whisper behind his back about it. He breathed shakily trying to calm himself. He felt someone staring at the back of her head.

He turned around to see Mrs. Jenkins put her head down. " _Great now the teacher is staring at me. I wonder if the freak will show up? I am gonna have him answer some of my questions if he does."_ He thought the last part with a bit of angry determination. With his mind away from that girl he calmed rather quickly. His breathing patterns was back to normal. His face its natural complexion which is honestly tinged a little red.

Dudley stares at the door waiting for the hedgehog hair head to walk through the door with his scotch tapped glasses and sickeningly green eyes. The clock was ticking down. The boy he was waiting for was nearly late.

Dudley wanted something to be the same today. 

Then he saw Potter walking in wearing a lightly faded clothes that properly fit. Not his old clothes that was three sizes to big. Mrs Otto threw Harrys outfit she in the trash after he changed into one of her husbands old tee shirt that was like a dress on the small child. She didn't even bother noticing the carefully mended holes in the outfit. The next morning Mr Otto decided to give him some clothes from when his daughter was younger. In this moment and time he was happy his daughter was into wearing boys clothes. Harry was joyful to wear some cloths that actually fit for once. He put them in without complaint thinking they were a huge improvement from Dudley's rags.

His glasses not longer had duct tape;it was replaced by a clear tape. Nearly the whole frame were rapped in the tape though no longer giving such the dorky appearance. Behind them were those green eyes. Unlike before though there is a appearance of a light being put out. He looked miserable walking in. Dudley was relieved at that something didn't change in about cousin.

The whole class he was waiting for recess. He would normally distract himself by flinging bits of balled up paper at Potters head,but the teacher was watching him like a hawk. He might not be in as much trouble as other students he could still be embarrassed by the teacher.

By the end he was restless. His body was jiggling from his tapping foot. The whole class he didn't hear a word the teachers said. The only good thing was he was so focused on the idea of getting out he couldn't think of anything else for all morning classes.

"Oh look at the time. Looks like we are done for the morning. Line up to go to lunch and recess." She said while looking at the clock.

Dudley jumped out of his seat with joy. He nearly fell over from the force. He didn't care though he rushed into line to get to break.

Dudley enjoyed himself during the lunch portion of his midday break. All of the teachers on lunch duty was watching him. He brushed it aside just thinking he was paranoid. He ignored the stares and focused on talking to his friends. He was still kind of mad about Monday and them not listening to him but water under the bridge. During lunch he explained that they are going to corner Harry.

After Monday his gang felt a little guilty betraying him in his moment of need. They readily agreed.

When lunch was over all the fourth graders went outside. They started to hunt for Harry. This was in vain of course. They couldn't find him anywhere they looked. They asked around trying to find him. All of their peers shook their head saying I don't know. One annoyed fourth grader said "No I don't and even if I did why would I tell you."

With a teacher watching their every move Dudley couldn't do what he wanted to do at the moment. After recess his not do great day got worse. His afternoon lesson was not any better than his mornings but he didn't have recess to look forward this time round.

By the end of class he nearly ripped the door off when he rushed out.

When he got outside he saw his parents surrounded by junior high schoolers. Even though he was happy he didn't have to walk like yesterday he was worried for his mother. Both of his parents can be a bit hotheaded he was worried she will do something she will regret. She is not the most rational person when angry.

He can not count how many times she has exploded at human service over the phone.

"Mum lets go" he screamed less at his mum and more at the teens around her.

Instead of them getting the message one girl turned to face him. "Are you Dudley Dursley?"

Taking one out of that rude kids book, "What makes you think I'll tell you."

They started to crowd him. Just like reporters they asked questions. A really rude one just threw insults at him.

He was stunned. He got his wits together and pushed through the crowd. They followed him to the car still asking and insulting him. They did this to his mum too.

Dudley was angry. He directed his anger with blaming Harry and that girl.

When he got home he sat in his room to sulk about his day. The freak never came back to the house. He heard a shouted whispered from the kitchen. He asked to eat in his room. His parents didn't look too happy at the request but let him do it.

He had a restless sleep hat night. His dreams were full of dark green eyes and a cackle of a strange girl.


	7. Harry’s Day

**Disclaimer:I don't own this world and if I did half of the people in the canon who does wouldn't have**

 **AN/thanks for all of the followers and reviews Thanks for reviewing pottersparky. This is still Wednesday but with more Harry and Maria. I really should be studying for finals but this is a lot more fun.** **Enjoy the story**

The officers spent all day filling out forms to get a warrent to check out the Dursley residence. They hoped the could fill it out in the morning and search in the afternoon but it took a bit longer then anticipated. They of course got a warrent. They got it the next day on Thursday. 

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Harry heard shouting, "Harry you are going to be late for school." This is still Wednesday.

Harry in his sleepy states mumbles back, "Give me five minutes then I can make breakfast Aunt Petunias." He opens his eyes wide realizing that wasn't his aunts screechy voice but a males deep one. He sat up.

" _This is not my cupboard"_ he thought. Then yesterday came flooding back to him.

He saw some clothes at the bottom at the bed. He puts the clothes on. Unlike the outfit he came to the house with this outfit actually fits him. " _Where is my clothes from yesterday?"_

He came out of the guest room he slept in. He rubbed his tongue against his teeth cringing at the fuzzy feeling. He starts to scrape his fingernail against his tooth trying to get it off. Mr Otto sees him doing this as he sat down for breakfast. He stood up. He goes looking something and comes back with the spare toothbrushes packs meant for trips. "Go brush your teeth in the hallway bathroom" he says handing him a fresh toothbrush.

Harry felt even more grateful to this family. He feels better after brushing his teeth especially after forgetting last night.

"What do you want on your toast Harry" asked Mr.Otto. Harry had no idea. His aunt usually hands him a plain piece hesitantly. That is of course when she remembers he needs food too. Harry shrugs his shoulders honestly not knowing or caring.

Mr Otto decided to make Harry his favorite as child and his daughters favorite now, sugar-cinnamon toast. This was easy and tasty for any child with a sweet tooth.

He handed him the toast. Harry grabbed it and took it. He looked at it like it was completely forgein. He trusted the man in front of him. He took a bite. He got wide eyed. He looked from the toast to Mr Otto like this was a gift from the heaven. Mr Otto was chuckling at the comical exspression. Harry didn't care he was being laughed at and just enjoyed this magical experience of flavor.

After he got out of his trance he asked, "Where are my old clothes?"

Mr Otto looked a little sheepish. "Yeah my wife threw those clothes away after you fell asleep" he said averting eye contact.

"Oh don't worry about it I was just wondering. Who's clothes are these anyway?"

"They are my daughters when she was younger. We can go shopping later for some more clothes but until then these can do."

 _"Clothes of my own!"_ He thought happily. Even the prospect of his own clothes made him bounce.

It amused Mr Otto that something as simple as toast and cloth shopping made Harry bounce. He was also a sad that this made him so happy. This was something that children around here should take for granted.

"We can go after school." Immediately Harry stopped bouncing. The joy in his eye was stomped. His heart twinged. Even though he has only known this kid for less then 24 hours he cares for him.

Harry had a silent begging look on his face but his eyes had a defeated look in them. Again Mr Ottos heart twinged at this sight. He didn't want to make him face the his cousin after hearing what happened. He couldn't take him anywhere else though. He has to work.

He dropped him off at school.

Harry walked in miserable. After a wonderful twelve hour or so hours in his best dream he hated having to dive back into reality. This was like being out of the hot tub to being dumped in the cold pool.

He listened to the teacher thinking about how he couldn't wait to get back to Maria and her parents. This family he barely knew has been more caring than his own blood relatives.

He ate lunch in peace at the normal spot with no one even giving him a glance,at least to his knowledge. He was called to see the teacher during recess at lunch.

The teacher explained to him that they didn't think it would be in his best well being to be outside at recess until the authorities work out the case. Harry agreed he didn't want a chance to be alone with Dudley for a single second. He found recess depressing without anyone to play with and when he actually does do something it isn't really a game he wants to play.

By the end of the day he was bouncing and excited to get out. He grabbed his falling at the seams back pack.

Maria was waiting outside her old school waiting for Harry with her mom. They got there a few minutes early. Her mother was close to the door to make sure she found Harry while she stood by the car leaning on a tree. She noticed some fellow JHS students waiting with their respective parents/guardians. With two minutes to spare Mrs Dursley, the demon lady, drove up and got out of a car.

Her peers noticed the woman from the picture she showed them throughout the day. Now some of these people were future journalists or just appalled with by her behavior.

They swarmed her asking questions and throwing insults at her. That woman was getting the same look she had before she slapped Maria. She felt her pocket to make sure she had her camera incase the demon lady did something. She was smiling wide laughing on the inside at this predicament. " _She looks like a soda about to explode."_ The woman looked about ready to pull her hair out, scream, and take them all down with one high heel shoe all at the same time.

She was holding herself together pretty well considering this of course. Maria was walking a bit closer to see if she can get a good shot if she did break.

When she looked like she can not hold it in any more she heard a shout. "Mum lets go." It came from the demon spawn. Her peers left the woman to surround the child. The look of shock was priceless she took a picture letting out a few chuckles.

He pushed them to the side. He got in the car and slammed the door behind him. The woman followed suit checking on her son.

Satisfied with the pictures and not thinking she will need it again she put away her camera.

She felt a small pair of arms envelope her in a hug. She turned to the black haired child connected to her hip. " _I always wanted to be a big sister. I wonder if we can keep him."_ She smiles warmly at him. He looks up with his eyes glowing. Even though it hasn't been too long he has missed Maria during the school day. He is growing quite attached as she is the first person who has shown him kindness and introduced him to a new world.

They loaded into the car. Mr Otto wasn't home. Which was normal.

The trio set up. Harry was kind of lost. He didn't know what to do. When he was at the Dursleys he usually was forced to play Harry Hunting until he made dinner and then did the dishes.

Here he was in foreigner not used to the routine. Even though this place was much more warm and lovely than the other one it is still a new world to him. Maria saw this and suggested, "Lets do our homework and if you have a problem I can help." Harry nodded and pulled out his homework.

They worked until Mr Otto got home he was about ten minutes later than usual. They had to clear and set the table for dinner when he got home. Maria actually looked at Harrys back pack and saw it ripping at the seams. She thought about her old one. It may not be new but it is in better conditions than that.

"Dad why are you later than usual" Maria asked.

"Oh I got Harry these" he pulled out a pack of new underwear, "I thought you may like a new pair to where." He threw the pack at Harry and he caught it without blinking a eye.

Mrs Otto came out of the kitchen carrying a pot, "Get out of the way hot pot hot pot." She placed it on the middle. Harry sat in the empty seat next to Maria on his right across from Mr Otto.

" _Mrs Ottos food is delicious or maybe it is the fact I'm not cooking it for a change?"_ Harry wondered these facts as he at through two helpings of fish.

After dinner Maria stood up and put her plate in the sink. "Are the dishes clean or dirty?" She half screamed a room away.

"Dirty"

Harry just sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do. He just picked at his food. He didn't want to interupt the adults conversation.

Maria walked in, "Is everyone done with their plate?" Both of the adults nodded along with Harry.

"Maria" she stopped and looked at him waiting, "is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes you can help me with the dishes small child"

They walked to the trash can and scraped the its and bits of food they missed. She put them in the sink. "Just rinse them and hand them to me. I will put them in the dishwasher."

Harry nodded and did as told. " _This is different than at the Dursleys. Here they spread the work out. Here everyone contributes. Is this a average home life?"_ Harry thought. He keeps comparing the Dursleys to the Ottos. He wonders why he never thought about other families and how they treat their children.

After they finished cleaning up dinner Maria sat on the couch with a storybook. This book was her favorite story collection. Harry stared at her with yearning in his eyes. She saw this, "Harry do you want me to read aloud?"

Harry nodded happily at the thought of being read a story. He sat on the cushion next to her. Maria looked at him with affection. She started to read. He was transfixed by the story.

By the end he was tired. He yawned. "I think you should get to bed now small child." Harry nodded.

He did a night time routine and went to bed dreaming of knights in blue sweatshirts saving elves from a family of ice.


	8. Trees

The next day for the Dursley parents was stressful for them both. Petunia was ostracized from her brunch with her gal pals and the house was a mess. The way the girls treated her was a shock in and of itself but with it on top of the court case looming over her head made it even worse. This morning her hair fell out in clumps. **Clumps.** She was so distracted she didn't even notice it was time to pick up Dudley.

Vernon was as short tempered as ever but the wick for the dynimate that is his temper is shorter than usual this day.

Dudley was slowly but surely being driven mad. His breaking point is coming very close. He will have to blow some steam tonight. Sadly for him his stress relief was punching his favorite punching bag and the cause of his stress was that he can't lunch his punching bag. He decided he needed to hit something. He knew dinner will be in about two hours.

He went to the woodsy part of the park. He was alone thanks to the humidity. He went to a tree with smoothish bark. It was blocked from view over at the park but people driving by on the street will see him.

He punched the tree with his left hand first imagining the bespectacled boy. He couldn't get his pudgy fingers on him today with him being inside for recess and connecting to that stupid girls hip as soon as school went out. He punched with his right hand imagining the evilly cackling giant of a girl. She was the root of his problems, all of them. She ruined his reputation. She is having Mum and Dad fight all the time now. She took his life and scrambled it up right before his eyes. The list can go on and on.

He altered between hands and faces. He imagined them both going to their proper place, under his foot or away, far far away from him and his family. By the end his knuckles were nearly bleeding and his eyes were stinging with tears. His face was red and getting darker as he progressed. " _It is from the pain. It is from the pain. Focus on the pain."_ This was chanting in his head about his tears.

Ladies and gentleman he has reached his breaking point. He sat down and leaned against the tree. He tries to pull his knees to his face to cry. He couldn't with the blubber in the way. He grabbed a stick and beat the tree with it until it breaks. When this happens a police cars drive by without his notice or care.

This is when the tears start to fall. He wraps his arms around the tree and puts his forehead on the bark. He started to do something he has never done to anything alive or inanimate. "Why am I doing this to you? You don't deserve this. I am sorry tree." He took one arm off the tree and shook his fist at it. Half heartily he said, "Tell anyone this and you're so dead." He laughed. He felt better after that episode. This moment was peaceful bliss. His mind was clear of the change to his perfect world. His eyes were red from crying. His knuckles had skin peeled away and was scabbing over.

As he walked home he clenched and unclenched his hand winces at the pain every time. Even with this he was smiling with his eyes still tearing up. His face was a normal color with his blonde hair looking like straw sticking up in odd angles. He was in limbo though this will not last for long.

 **Let Us Get To Our Police Partners**

Officer Chris,the horror stricken officer, and Officer Sam were driving to 4 Privet Drive. They might even ask a few questions to Dudley Dursley. Children may not know the whole story but they can let something slip. 

Sam knocked on the door to the house with only one car in the driveway. 

Petunia opened the door to see the intimidating officer on her porch. If it was anyone else she would have screamed at them to get off her porch but she was too scared to. She didn't want to be separated from her baby. She didn't want to leave her home or husband. She didn't want to go to jail for being rude to a officer. 

"Are you Petunia Dursley ma'am?"

"Yes" she said with a strained smile. 

"Okay we are going to search your home for evidence of child abuse. Please step out of the way." The polite tone that was used earlier was replaced by a commanding one. Officer Chris was holding up the paper work saying they could legally investigate the house. 

Petunia didn't even try to fight it. She knew this was coming and was kind of relieved that it will be over with. " _I should have made Dudley's second bedroom look like the freaks."_ She felt like a moron for not doing this or even trying to get rid of the evidence that has accumulated over the years. 

"Where is your son ma'am? My partner is going to ask a few questions while I search."

She nodded in understanding. She try to think of the answer to that certain question. She had a lost look on her face. " _I didn't pick him up after school and he didn't show up. I am a horrible mother."_ She smoothed her face. She was thinking on her feet here, "He is at the local park. He knows when dinner is with his watch." The officers nodded at this answer. 

"Okay let us begin the search with Harry Potter's room."

"Follow me" she said while stepping up the stairs. 

They shook their heads. "No you will go to the kitchen to answer a few questions of mine" with a air of authority from Chris. 

She went to the kitchen. She was nervous. The officer followed her. 

The other officer went to find the cupboard under the stairs. She wanted to see if what Harry told them was true. 

She checked along the stairs for a cupboard. She found one. She opened the door. 

There was a cot with a box of clothes that looked closer to rags with all the holes. There was dried blood on the floor with spiders everywhere. There was a few lone army men stranded here and there. There was no dust on the floor only bits of plaster from the "ceiling." 

She took pictures and wrote notes. This is all stuff to get in big trouble for. The story Harry told was worse than he said. 

She went to see the pictures in the living room. " _Wow that child is fat."_ She was looking at picture Dudley. She couldn't see a single picture of Harry. There was this woman posing with a dog though. " _Who is that?"_ She decided to look into that woman background; she may have also harmed Harry. This was evidence for abuse and neglect. 

She went upstairs to check the bedrooms. 

Dudley sneaked into the house. Knowing every creek on the floor and how to about the door just right he can get in unnoticed. Right now he wanted to lie on his bed and enjoy the calmness he hasn't felt since Monday. 

He went up the stairs unnoticed by his mother and the officer in the kitchen. When he got to his room he screamed. 

**AN sorry it took so long to update. I am happy to say I have gotten all A's on my finals and schools out for summer. Whenever I look back on these chapters I always cringe at the grammatical errors. When the police show up and the paragraphs are formed weird I don't know how to fix that that has been just showing up so sorry if it bothers you**


	9. Cop Car

**AN I will go to over night camp for two weeks on Sunday. They do not allow phones. I will get back from that on the 29th. Thank you for the reviews son of whitebeard and pottersparky. Believe it or not it is a literature camp for Percy Jackson. I am going to camp halfblood**

Petunia was getting annoyed by the questions. She was getting angry; all of her negative emotions were seeping into her voice. She was fudging the truth ever so slightly to make her in not so bad light. She knows now what she was doing could get in her in trouble with the law.

She was about to scream but she heard one that wasn't her own. She stood up in her chair and ran up the stairs. Chris followed curious to see what this is about. He got what he needed from his conversation with the woman. He was recording everything she said. He has a confession.

When he got to where the woman ran he saw a red faced boy. He was waving his fists he noticed his knuckles were red and has scabs over them. The mother was trying to soothet, if he tried to guess Dudley, the child.

"No no no get her out of my room. She was touching my toys and was going to break them just like the freak." Come out in a whiny tone.

"Calm down Popkin. The woman won't break your toys. She is nice. She is just looking at our house. If you quiet down you can have some cake or maybe a video game. Just please stop." Pleaded the woman.

This did not calm the child. He continued to wave his arms. The woman tried to hug and soothe her child when her words did not work. His eyes were closed and hit her in the jaw. She wasn't even fazed she continued to try and calm him. The two officers watched this to observe how the mother calms the temperamental child. "Kid, if you quiet down you can get a joy ride in the passenger side of the police car." Said Officer Chris. He looked to officer Sam to see if she minded. She just shrugged her shoulders and motioned to him to go away.

Dudley stopped his tantrum. The upset look in his red eyes were replaced by a excited one. "Mum can I can I can I." He said his in begging tone.

With a weak smile she said, "Sure Popkins but I'm coming with."

Chris started to walk out of the room. The two citizens followed. "Ma'am when do you expect your husband to be home. I would like to question him too." He asked.

"Around 5:30 to 6 o'clock. Matters on the traffic on the way home."

The officer looked at his watch it showed the time 5:22. He decided to ask Dudley his set of questions during the car ride.

They all got in the car. Petunia was getting in the front. "No ma'am you are sitting in the back. I was thinking of the little one up front with me."

She gave him a stare. "Like where the criminals sit. You want me to sit where the criminals sit." She said with a disbelieving tone.

He nodded his head and smiled happily. "Yes good you understand. I want you to sit in the back where the criminals sit."

She tensed. She got the back row. Dudley nearly jumped into the back. "What does this do? What does this do? Is there any secret compartments? Can you show me how to turn on the lights that spin round and round and round." He said as soon as Chris sat in his side of the car.

"Sure I can show you the lights. Press this button here."

Dudley presses the button. The lights started to spin around in the plastic bubble they were tapped in. The siren rang through the air.

He started to drive around the block. "This is how you turn it off." It was turned off. Dudley was still happy to be in a real police car though. He thought what he will tell his friends. Petunia thought this was a trap. "Hey Dudley. What is your opinion of your cousin Harry Potter?"

"He doesn't have to answer you questions officer." Said Petunia. The officer slides the divider to silence the unpleasant woman. "If you answer my questions honestly we can go get you a blizzard from DQ."

Dudley nodded. After though he sniffed his nose and cringed at the thought of his cousin. "He is a freak with worthless parents that hated him so much that they died to get away from him. He ruins everything we ever do so he doesn't go on trips with us. He goes to the crazy cat lady." He answered with a smirk at the end.

"Have you ever harmed your cousin in a physical or emotional way?"

"Yes I punch and kick him but only when deserved."

"How does he deserve it?"

"He ruins the school day. He can do freaky things. He breaks my toys."

"Why do you think it is right to treat Harry like this?"

"Mummy and Daddy do it. If they can I can."

 _"This kid is a witness maybe I can get him to be more evidence. Then I I'm going to get him to a place to make a productive member of society"_ thought the officer. He said, "When is a time your parents would hit your cousin?"

"Well Mum doesn't hit him she tells Dad to. She can though three something heavy at his head. When he doesn't do something right she punished him. If he talk sass he gets smacked by dad."

"Do they ever hurt you?"

"No. why would they?"

"Just a question" he said calmly. The questions continued until they got back to the house. The clock said 6:45.

Petunia was let out the car. She was going to talk her husband ears off with all her complaining about her treatment today. There was only one person in the house though, Officer Sam.

" _Where is my husband?"_


	10. Gotcha 2

**Disclaimer/ I don't own crap**

 **AN/I do not** **know what happened but I just noticed this chapter was replaced by "Aftermath of the Trial" I'm gonna try to remember and rewrite what was written. Why didn't anyone ask about this?**

Vernon Dursley was currently driving as fast as he could to his sisters, Marge. She is far away from his old house and he knows his sister will let him crash there.

All she needs to know is why. Of course he doesn't tell at all but instead about how him and Petunia are in a bit of a rough patch.

She nods and tell him about how she knew all along how they weren't gonna last and him just nodding along wishing this could all be over and fall asleep on the couch smelling of dog hair.

 **Back to Petunia**

"Dudkins go into your room to go play with some toys," Petunia seethed.

Dudley nodded knowing that look, that is the look in his fathers eyes when he was about to beat the freak and he doesn't want that turned on him.

He sat outside the doorframe quietly wanting to hear what his mother had to say to the adults that got her so angry. "I'm about to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth if you do one things, make sure my son gets another chance when we are in jail," she said.

 _Wait, jail, but you have done nothing wrong Mum, why would you go to jail?_

The cops both nodded already planning to do that anyway. That had her opened up and tell the two people everything except to truth of her sister and her death.

The cops looked at her more and more disgusted with her action but she didn't care if she sank as long as she could drag her down her dead weight of a husband with her.

Dudley heard it all and it made him very confused and frustrated. Everything in his mind his parents were doing was completely fine and shouldn't cause a problem with the police. Everything she is describing was deserved on the freaks end.

When she was talking about the other day with Maria.

 _I don't get why they are making such a big deal of a little slap. Mum was defending her son and I think she went lightly on the punishment for the crazy girl. Why are they making mum the bad guy when it is clearly **that** girls fault here as she started it. She is the one truthfully hurting people, she is hurting me and my family with her brainwashing and the police are believing it. She is ruining my life and it not getting punished at all for it. She is the one who deserved to be treated like the bad guy not mum or dad. It is all her fault I lost everything: my power, my friends, my punching bag, and most of all my parents lost each other. I will get revenge on behalf of my parents if no one else will get me the pay back I deserve. _

**The Next Day**

The cops pulled up to a mostly brown and uneven lawn. The uneven lumps in the yard they discovered were dog turds from dried to can be mistaken as mud.

They knocked on the door it was opened to see a woman who took up the whole frame.

"Are you Marge Dursley?"

"Yes"

"Do you know where Vernon Dursley is?"

"Yes he is on my couch."

"Do you know who Harry Potter is?"

She sneered at the name and started on venting, "Oh I know who Harry Potter is alright, he's a awful little boy with scum of parents and I tell him every chance I get, one time he hurt my poor doggie and was chased up a tree and my dog barked at him until pass midnight when I called him off, oh that was a laugh, then another I helped help my nephew, Dudley, win at a game by knocking Harry's shins a bit."

"How do you feel about Harry's treatment at your brothers house?"

"I feel he gets what he deserves every time and I try to help punish him whenever I'm around."

"Okay we are done questioning you now let us see your brother."

"No my house isn't fit for company at the moment."

"You don't seem to understand that this isn't a choice of yours, move."

Chris pushed Marge over to get to Vernon who is still sleeping in his boxers and undershirt. Marge, admittedly, is not much better wearing a bath robe.

"Vernon and Marge Dursley, you are under arrest for abuse of one Harry Potter."

They both went peacefully until they got outside of the yard and was walking towards the car. Vernon squirmed and struggled until he got one arm loose punched flimsily at the officer. Marge started to struggle too trying to escape knowing no one will watch her bulldogs if she wasn't around. All the struggle did was add another crime to their list and get themselves in handcuffs.

The whole way to the station Marge screamed at her brother for not telling her he was in trouble with the law and for dragging her down with him. It was a long car trip back to the station for the officers.

When they got to the station they put Marge in a holding cell and got ready to question Vernon. At first his lips stayed shut until they informed him this is just a formality as they already have enough witnesses and that his wife already sung like a canary. That got him talking seeming to have the same ideology of his wife, if I'm going down I'm taking you with me.

The two officers set up the trial for all three of the Dursley's.


	11. Aftermath of the Trial

Over the weekend Dudley was moved into a state employees house. Mr. Lopper was strict and impatient. He gave Dudley room and let him process everything for the weekend. When Monday rolled around the ward was dragged out by Mr. L and forced to go to school. After that Dudley had a hatred for the man who opened his home out of the kindness of his heart.

At school Harry was still being treated like glass by the teachers. He even got to switch to the other fourth grade class. He ate lunch far away and stayed inside for recess. Dudley never got a chance to get answers and to punch him. He always saw **her** at pick up with her fake smile directed at **him**. While Harry got hugs and special attention he was treated like something you find on your shoe. He was picked on by his past friends and by his once fearful classmates. He did the only thing he knew how he got more and more angry at the girl. If she never stepped in his life he would still have parents and respect from his peers. No he never considered this wouldn't have happened if his parents treated Harry humanly. That thought never crossed his mind.

He sometimes remembered how good it felt to cry on the tree but those feeling were squished. He got even angrier at the idea of showing even more weakness.

This was the week before the trial on Saturday. Nothing to eventful happened at the trial but something did happen afterword. All three of the criminals were appointed guilty of their charges. The press got information and a story. They interviewed Maria and Harry. Now you have the boring details here is more Dudley.

He, like he snoop he is, over heard what Maria said outside of the court room to the press. She was with Harry holding his hand. The simple sight made his vision go red plus the fact that she was helping spreading lies about his parents.

Maria was answering the reporter as truthfully as she could telling the woman the part of the story she knew. When all of a sudden she fell to the ground. A weight was on top of her. Her bare arm scratched the concrete. She was suprised that was for sure. Her first thought after that was to get the weight off of her body. She flipped herself around and was laying on top of the one and only Dudley Dursley. She pinned him.

His face was monkey butt red. At the sight she smiled. He was trying to bite her. She straight up laughed. "Hello" she said in a sweet sing song voice. "Why did you tackle me? That wasn't very nice."

"Get off of me you freak"

"No I'm going to wait until you calm down so you don't do that again"

He struggles of course but couldn't get out. Maria was not weaker than a nine year. Everyone was watching but not interfering agreeing with her saying he should calm down.

After that he started to say all the thoughts he has been thinking about for the week. "This is all your fault. If you kept to your own damn business then I would still have still have my life." She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You had the police come. You had them take away Mum and had dad run away from us. You were the one who had them fight at night. You were the one who had my family crumble. You were the one who had the kids at school lose respect for me. You were the one who had my friends and my classmates pick on me. I'm now being avoided by my friends and treated like a monster by my class mates. Nothing is the same everything is changing. **THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!** "

The more he talked the less angry he was and the anger was replaced by sadness. By the end he sobbing with tears rushing down his cheeks. She got off of him and had him sit up. She put her arms around him. He sat there limb not pushing her away but not leaning in either. She put her chin on his shoulder and said soothing words into his ear.

"I'm sorry child for your situation. You are victim in this situation. I didn't want to ruin your life only save Harry's. I'm sorry for having you be in this situation that no nine year old should be in." After saying her piece she rocked him back and forth. She dried his tears. She was bleeding from his tackling her she didn't care though and just continued to rock him back and forth.

Her words were genuine. She did feel sorry for Dudley. Not his fault he had crap parents or that he listened to them. He only is nine. He was as much as a victim as Harry was. Even with her thoughts she knew she wouldn't change her actions. They are both free from the toxic hold of the senior Dursleys. She hoped with what time they had left would be ones resembling a normal childhood. She hoped he found a good home with a second chance.

After sitting for who knows how long they got up. Her mum dragged her off to the bathroom to clean her arm. Dudley saw the fre- no Harry- behind a man. He walked up ashamed. He found a fascination with his shoes all of a sudden. He opened his mouth and tried to speak. He couldn't.

He walked to Mr. L who drove him home. That night Mr. L and Dudley decided it would be best to transfer him to another school for fifth grade. There was only three more days of school and for all them Dudley kept his eyes glued to the floor. Whenever he could he would play tummy ache and hide in the nurses office. His tenth birthday came and went with only a cake that night to celebrate. Over the summer Dudley grew closer to Mr. L and the feeling was mutual. He started to do boxing and got new friends. Started to do better in school no longer relying on Harry to do his work for him. He was happier with his new life and new friends. He sometimes visited his mum. He talked about his new life. She was emmensly happy for him and for getting the second chance he deserved.

The Ottos and Harry went home. They celebrated that the trial was over and simply had a good time. The conversation flowed easily and with the light teasing here and there, he could see he love.

He always kind of felt like a outsider in this house. He knew he was guest but he wondered if they only saw him as a guest nothing more. Maria noticed Harry sulking. "Child what is wrong? Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

He bit his lip and looked down. "I kind feel like I'm a outsider. That you guys only see me as a guest in your home."

Maria has a knowing smile on her face. She looks at her parents with slight excitement. Her parents nods their heads with a soft smile playing on each of their faces. "Harry you aren't a guest we genuinely care for you. We care so much that Mum and Dad are going to adopt you. If you want you can be Harry Otto."

Harry smiled, a big and shiny smile, at the Ottos. He nodded his head. "Harry Otto I like the ring of it."

In that moment Harry James Otto was born. Doesn't matter that the legal papers were not written yet he still existed. He now had a home. Something he has always wanted. He was extremely happy so happy he did something he didn't mean to do, magic.

All the dust and all the stains were gone. All the surfaces in the kitchen were clean. All the carpets became vibrant with color. No one noticed very oblivious to the magic happening around them but a Ministry of Magic worker noticed. Along with with Hogwarts. They saw they had a new muggleborn wizard by the name of Harry Otto on the register.


	12. Rita Skeeter

Rita Skeeter loves gossip. She loves writing. This is why she works for the daily prophet.

When she is really bored she goes to the muggle world to hear their gossip. There may not be something as juicy because she doesn't know who to target but it is interesting. The best part for her is she can be a human or a beetle and the muggles won't even notice.

Today though she is a beetle at a brunch for five moms.

"Have you girls heard about Petunia and how she is in jail?" One woman asked.

Three woman nodded their heads all of them hearing the news elsewhere. "What? What happened with Petunia?" One woman said clearly out of the loop.

They all turn to her. "You haven't heard. She is sitting in a jail cell from child abuse."

The ignorant woman was shocked. She always thought Petunia was extremely unpleasant but would go as low as she _child abuse._ "I thought she adored her monster of a child."

"No it wasn't her son she abused it was her nephew, Harry Potter."

Rita Skeeter was shocked. If a beetle can have a expression then we would have one shocked beetle. " _I couldn't have heard right. Harry Potter is powerful he would never let anyone push him around. Or if this is true didn't DUMBLEDORE say he was safe. Clearly not. If this story got out and I am the one who wrote it would be famous. The drama of the wizarding world hero abused by the hand of the loved headmaster. Delicious"_ She smirk to herself at the thought.

She quieted her thoughts remembering there could be more to this wonderfully juicy story.

"She made him sleep under the stairs in a cupboard. She made him do all the chores. Nearly starved him. Her husband hurt the child many times. She burned him on his arms. Her own child bullied him at school and cut him off from the student body. That was only part of it. They won't let out the full treatment anyway on a newspaper."

"There's more" said the woman captivated that a peer can do such a thing to a innocent child. Rita Skeeter was along with her " _There's more."_

"Yes. The poor child is an orphan. Both the parents are dead. The Dursley's called him freak and worthless because the parents died in a drunk car crash. Dudley and his friends called him orphan boy on many occasions. They threatened to send him to a orphanage if he didn't do his chores right. I don't believe this is a average caring family unit."

"Where is poor Harry now?"

"He went to the family that housed him during the investigation. They are some neighbors that saw Dudley beating up Harry and stopped it. For good"

Rita was angry. She was mad at the monsters Dumbledore left the hero Harry at. The simple fact that he left this famous child with muggles. Muggles. They won't be able to teach him his own heritage. They didn't even tell him how his parents tragically died on that All Hallows' eve. She calmed herself and flew away thinking only one thing, _"This is will be huge."_

 ** _bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_**

Rita found a muggles newspaper with this article on the front. She read through it. She read through the treatment he has received over the years. She was honestly appalled anyone can treat a child like that, magical or muggle, and still sleep at night.

She usually does not write something this bad. Her part in the newspaper is the gossip column but she is willing to change her writing style to get her name known.

The next day it is all over Diagon Alley. The only way you didn't know about it was living under a rock or stuck up a tower. Everyone was whispering about how Dumbledore could do such a thing. Some people defended Dumbledore but they were few and far between.

People flooded into the ministry protesting the fact that Dumbledore is free. The ministry gave into the public demand. They set the court date for Dumbledores trial. They sent a letter in he instantly infamous headmaster.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when Minerva McGonagall came flying up the stairs. He opened the door for his friend. "I told you" she said shaking her fist her face livid.

"Told me what?"

"That you those muggles were the worst sort"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Minerva. Lemon drop?" He said. His hand motioning to the bowl filled with the yellow spheres on the desk he sat at.

"I'm talking about Harry Potter and his guardians. Haven't you read the newspaper?"

Shaking his head back and forth Minerva drops the newspaper. The cover read _Harry Potter Hero of the Wizarding World Abused: Didn't Dumbledore Say He Was Safe written by Rita Skeeter._ He rolled his eyes at who wrote it. "Minerva you can't possibly believe anything that Skeeter woman writes can you?"

"Fine you have a point there but when was the last time you checked on him?"

"Now why would I need to check on him he is in good hands."

"To see if he is **actually** in good hands or did the thought not arise that those two unpleasant muggles wouldn't like to get ride of the child someone they **hate** with powers they **fear**."

The old goat rises his hands in surrender knowing whatever he said would not be appreciated by the lioness. "Okay lets go check out to see if this is a bunch of rubbish or not"

He stood up and walked to the floo. He threw the shimmering power from the brass pot into the fire. The fire turned emerald. He stepped in and called out Diagon Alley. The frustrated woman followed suit.

When the goat stepped out he was crowded with people. All asking questions to see if the morning article was true. When the lioness came out she fell onto his back. He apparited them into a muggle alleyway in London. "Sorry about that Minerva I just had to leave that mob quickly"

Still quite stunned by the sudden teleportation she didn't catch the explanation. She was quiet trying to settle her stomach.

Taking her silence has acceptance Dumbledore summoned the knight bus. When it arrived he grabbed McGonagall by the upper arm half dragging her into the bus. He payed for the two of them. She stumble to a seat just in time before the ride began. Her already delicate stomach was flipped around once again. Her face by the bus arrived at its intended location looked like a wrinkled lime.

Her employer looked at her with worry. After clutching a streetlamp for a good five minutes she stood up straight. She threw a threatening look at Dumbly "If you ever pull that kind of stunt I will tie your beard to a owls talon" The headmaster nodded his head in understanding his eyes comically wide.

She wiped her robes and gave him one more cold look. "Lead the way" she said with a hand motion.

They both walked to the house from all those nights ago. When they got there they saw was empty.

Dumbledore knocked to double check but Minnie just opened the door wanting to prove she was right. They saw absolutely no picture of Harry Potter or find his room. It looked like a average house for a family of three but they both knew their seemed to be a hidden secret. "Do you think they are actually in jail?", asked Dumbles.

"Yes", she answered annoyed.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the update. Thank you for your patience. I'm going to be honest I feel really guilty for not updating in forever.**


	13. Prison

**Disclaimer/ I don't own anything**

 **AN/ check out Gotcha if it was the same as The Aftermath of the Trial**

They two of them searched the house high and low trying to find a hint of where the boy could have been housed. They eventually found the urge to check the cupboard where they found a broken bed, some clothes, and little bits and pieces of trash.

Minerva has just gone numb from this experience knowing that any child has to go through with this is heartbreaking.

She blamed herself for not coming back after letting Dumbledore dropping off Harry that night. She knew he wouldn't listen to a word she said but she could have gone behind his back to retrieve him.

"Where could Harry be," grumbled Dumbledore. He was getting irritated.

"We can go to the jailhouse to ask Petunia," suggested Minerva.

"Yes glorious and then I can have a _word_ with her while I'm at it," said Dumlbledore with this powerful aura around him.

 **bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Petunia stared at the wall of the cell. She was alone trying to sleep. She couldn't though with how she treated Harry through the years. How she took her jealousy and regret and had it blur the the line of right and wrong. She shook her head and thought of her son and giving him all the attention she wished for as a child. To feel like he was the favorite.

She was wondering when Dudley's first visit will be or even if he will visit her at all. She was separated from her husband and couldn't wait until she got out. The first thing she would do would be to apply for divorce.

She smiled at the thought of shrugging off his dead weight from her life. While she was dreaming of a future alone a cat walked through the prison and trailing behind was a man under a invisibility cloak and muffling charm for his general area. The cat was a couple of paces ahead and she slipped in to Petunia's cell with ease. The man followed but had a harder time getting in. Once he did though he charmed it to look like Petunia was peacefully sleeping.

The man ripped off the cloak revealing Albus Dumbledore and nearly giving Petunia a heart attack. "What is wrong with you?," he roared. She eyes were sharp like a knife. It was like he was trying to stab her with his gaze. Well it worked a little as she shrunk back to get away.

Minerva became human once again to ask, "A cupboard, really?" Petunia just looked down in shame she sunk down even lower into herself.

Then pride stepped into the way of her guilt to comfort her. "Well it isn't my fault I was given a child that I never wished to have," she fumed. "I never wanted him and I was forced to have him in my household and raise him as my own. Do you know how much stress that on my marriage—the argument, the tension, and the money problems. We were financially prepared for one— one— child then all of a sudden you force another on us. You didn't even ask, you just left him there for us to have. He caused the stress and we released in our own way. Don't go yelling at me for that? He should have never been given to us to begin with. What is wrong with you for giving him to us anyway?"

Even though Minerva hated what the woman did to Harry she knew she could use that line, "Yes, what is wrong with you to give him to them anyway?"

Dumbledore had pride too. He might try to not let it get in the way but it does with the things he do. "You both know about the protection from being with his blood family. It was suppose to protect him from bad people who were going to find and hurt him," Dumbledore explained condescendingly.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, Albus. If you were trying to hide him so bad why not take him out of the country. Anything in the West would have been good. Haven't you heard the slytherins talk about vacations, they never leave the eastern hemisphere or go too far south," Minerva spat.

"That would not have worked Minerva as the whole wizarding world has heard of Harry not just Europe and he needed to be watched."

"Oh you never watched him and you know it, if you did you would not have let this behavior slide, would you?"

She had a point there because he knew if he did do that it would reflect badly upon himself. If he looks bad in the public's eye he loses that much more power. Yeah so right now he is a little powerless.

He turned to Petunia, "You stupid woman what made you think it was alright to hit his head with a **frying pan** if you didn't like what he did, anyway, Minerva let's go try and fix this and not give people brain damage."

Minerva started to laugh. Albus looked between the two confused. "You can't you fool this is too big for a coverup as this is going around in both worlds, who knows how many people have read this and how far the new spread."

When Petunia heard that she started to laugh with the witch. "Sir, you are so screwed." She changed around the line a bit but thought it still fit into the situation. "I suddenly don't hate that girl as much as I did before."

"What girl?," asked the goat.

"The girl who started this all and the thing is I don't think I ever got her name as she just randomly showed up at my house and irritated me enough to do something a little rash, if you read our new story you might be able to find her name."


End file.
